Der Schlüssel
Der Schlüssel '''ist die zwölfte Folge der zweiten Staffel sowie die vierunddreißigste Folge von Grimm. Inhalt Das ehemalige Hexenbiest Adalind ist überraschend nach Portland zurückgekehrt und mischt Nick und seine Freunde ordentlich auf: Zunächst stattet es Hank einen Besuch ab und hetzt ihm 'Todesdoggen' auf den Hals. Schwer verletzt landet dieser im Krankenhaus, wo er von Nick besucht wird. Sofort ist Nick jedoch klar: Der Überfall auf Hank war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Hinter diesem Angriff muss noch mehr stecken - und er soll Recht behalten. Auch Captain Renard bekommt Besuch von Adalind. Diese setzt ihn unter Druck: Er muss den Schlüssel des Grimms innerhalb von 48 Stunden finden und an Adalind übergeben. Sollte Renard ihre Forderungen nicht erfüllen, würde sie Nick die wahre Identität seines Chefs als Mitglied der Königsfamilie verraten. Doch Renard hat noch ganz andere Sorgen: Bei dem Versuch, von ihrer Liebessucht befreit zu werden, hatten er und Juliette zuvor den ahnungslosen Monroe im Kräuterladen aufgesucht. Monroe weiß nun über die Liebschaft zwischen Juliette und Renard Bescheid, ohne letzteren jedoch zu kennen. Als Nick erfährt, dass Juliette Gefühle für einen Unbekannten hegt, ist er geschockt und zutiefst verletzt. Er zieht vorübergehend zu Monroe. Bedeutet dies das endgültige Beziehungsaus zwischen Nick und Juliette? Indes lässt Adalind sich während eines fingierten Treffens mit Juliette absichtlich von Nick verhaften. Durch sie erfährt Nick schließlich auch, worum es eigentlich geht: Der Grimm soll Adalind den von seiner Tante Marie vererbten Schlüssel übergeben. Da Nick diesen in seinem Wohnwagen versteckt, ist er sofort gewarnt und nimmt den Schlüssel an sich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kurz darauf bricht Renard im Wohnwagen ein... Handlung Als Juliette feststellt, dass Captain Renard sie zu Monroe brachte, der sie beim küssen sah, läuft sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach davon. Renard ist das ebenso peinlich wie Monroe, der Juliette ja erkannt hatte und so fährt er erstmal aufs Revier. Er ahnt nicht was er mit diesem Treffen in Bewegung gesetzt hat denn Juliette ruft sofort nach ihrer Ankunft zu Hause bei Nick an um mit ihm ein Gespräch am Abend zu vereinbaren. Sie hat zwar keine Ahnung wie Nick darauf reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt das sie seinen Chef geküsst hat, aber es wird sicherlich nicht positiv sein. Auch Monroe ist noch dabei seine Gedanken wieder in eine Bahn zu lenken und ruft kurz darauf auch bei Nick an. Da auch er am Telefon das nicht einfach erklären, das seine Freundin einen anderen Mann küsst, möchte auch er sich mit ihm persönlich treffen. Gäbe es nicht schon genug Probleme, so kommt ein weiteres gerade auf dem Flughafen von Portland an. Es ist Adalind, die ihre Europa Tour in Wien beendete und herausfinden will wer ihre Mutter getötet hat. Zudem bekam sie den Auftrag von Eric Renard sich den Schlüssel vom 'Grimm' zu holen. Während Nick von Monroe nun erfährt das Juliette bei ihm im Laden war und sich mit einem anderen Mann küsste, versucht Renard am Telefon Juliette zu überzeugen noch immer sich helfen zu lassen. Sie sagt ihm aber das dies schwierig sei weil sie Monroe schon kennt. Kurz danach kommt auch schon Nick zu ihr, der ahnt was jetzt kommen wird. Juliette gibt sich Mühe es ihm zu erklären, obwohl sie selbst es nicht versteht. Erst will Nick zwar wissen wer der andere Mann ist, doch dann will er es doch nicht mehr wissen weil er meint das ihn das nichts mehr angeht. Dann verlässt er wortlos das Haus. Juliette versucht es daraufhin bei Monroe, aber auch wenn sie willens war, sie schafft es auch ihm gegenüber nicht die volle Wahrheit zu erzählen, weshalb auch Monroe weiter im Dunkeln tappt. Adalind hat zwei ihrer Gefolgsleute, es sind 'Warane', auch 'Todesdoggen' genannt, zu Renard geschickt weil sie darüber erfahren will was er weiß und wo der Schlüssel ist. Die drohen ganz offensichtlich Renard, der aber selbst nichts genaueres weiß. Sie selbst hingegen stattet Hank einen Besuch ab, der aber inzwischen weiß das sie ein 'Hexenbiest' ist. Nick sah sie das erste mal so als er sie noch vor der Bienenkönigin beschützte. Angeblich möchte sie nur wissen wie er sich fühlt, was schon frech ist, denn sie verabreichte ihm ja Hexen-Cookies. Sie ist kaum wieder weg als zwei weitere 'Todesdoggen' nun Hank angreifen und er schwer verletzt ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden muss. Als Nick wenig später ihn im Krankenhaus besucht erfährt auch er das Adalind zurück ist. Auch das sie wissen will wer für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich ist, Nick gesteht ihm zwar das er es weiß, sagt ihm aber nicht wer es war. Weil Nick befürchtet das Adalind auch Juliette wieder etwas antun könnte sagt er Renard Bescheid, der kurz zuvor gerade erst erfuhr das sein Bruder Eric und die 'Warane' etwas planen. Dann gibt Nick noch Sgt. Wu den Auftrag Adalind aufzuspüren, denn er will sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Die ist aber schon bei Juliette am Haus und lädt sie auf einen Kaffee ein, wodurch Nick sie nicht erreichen kann weil Juliette vor Adalind nicht ans Telefon gehen will. Sie unterhalten sich aber über Adalinds Katze, denn Juliette glaubt seitdem die sie kratzte kann sie sich nicht mehr an Nick erinnern. Adalind wiegelt aber ab und würde gern wissen wo sie ist, was Juliette ihr aber nicht sagen kann, weil ihr Monroe nicht sagte das sie Tod gefahren wurde. Wu konnte das GPS Handysignal von Juliette ausfindig machen und verständigt Nick, der sofort erneut versucht Juliette zu erreichen. Diesmal geht sie auch ran und unterbricht gerade ihr Gespräch über den Wohnwagen, was Adalind sehr interessiert. Sie sagt ihm mit wem sie zusammen sitzt und lässt Adalind auch mit Nick reden, der ihr sagt das er vorbeikommen wird. Sie ist scheinbar damit einverstanden und wird kurz darauf widerstandslos von Wu sogar verhaftet. Inzwischen weiß sie aber auch schon das der Wohnwagen auf einem Abstellplatz steht, wenn auch nicht welcher genau. Im Verhör gibt Adalind nichts gegenüber Nick preis, versucht ihn aber mit Juliettes Zustand zu ärgern ehe sie von ihm fordert den Schlüssel herauszugeben. Nick weiß schon das sie für die königliche Familie arbeitet, nur so konnte sie die Unterstützung der 'Warane' erlangen, doch auch hierzu will sie sich nicht groß äußern. Für Monroe ist das alles persönlich geworden und sieht sich im Haus von Nick um. Dort kann er noch die 'Todesdoggen' riechen und unterrichtet Nick davon. Da Monroe es aber genau wissen will geht er auch zum Hotelzimmer von Adalind, wo er die gleichen 'Todesdoggen' riechen kann, es sind jedoch nicht zwei wie gedacht sondern vier. Adalind erzählt unterdessen aus ihrer Zelle heraus Renard das sie den Schlüssel haben will und das er in einem Wohnwagen sein könnte, der auf einem Stellplatz stehen soll. Renard beauftragt sofort einen seiner Leute mit der Suche nach dem Wohnwagen. Dort holt Nick gerade den Schlüssel aus dem Geheimfach im Schreibtisch heraus und macht sich mit einer Keule auf den Weg zu Adalinds Hotel. Er hat nicht vor die 'Todesdoggen' zu verhaften, er will sein Job als 'Grimm' nachgehen. Obwohl sie in der Überzahl sind dauert es nur Sekunden für den inzwischen äußerst gewandten Nick um sie alle vier außer Gefecht zu setzen. Eine von ihnen wollte ihm sogar sagen wer sie schickte, wurde dann aber noch von eines ihresgleichen getötet. Nick reicht es jetzt und überbringt Adalind die Nachricht das ihre vier 'Todesdoggen' Geschichte sind, was sie aber nicht stört. Dort wo sie herkommt gibt noch viel mehr. Sie ist aber bereit ihm zu sagen wer hinter all dem steckt, wenn er ihr den Schlüssel gibt. Natürlich hat er das nicht vor, privat hat er aber noch eine schwere Aufgabe vor sich. Er geht zu Juliette nachts um ihr zu sagen das er auszieht, dann fährt er mit einer Tasche zu Monroe, der ihm sein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung stellt. Dann zeigt ihm Monroe in einem aufgenommenen Video einer Pressekonferenz wer Juliettes anderer Mann ist. Fast zeitgleich kommt Renard am Stellplatz an wo der Wohnwagen von Tante Marie steht, den Nick dort versteckt hat. '''FORTSETZUNG FOLGT .... Wesen *Blutbader *Todesdogge Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Der Schlüssel/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu *Claire Coffee als Adalind Schade Gastdarsteller *Martyn G. Krouse als Todesdogge *Simone Leorin als Todesdogge *Carolyn Monroe als Todesdogge *Trenton Rostedt als Todesdogge Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Der Schlüssel/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode